Married in Vegas
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: Chloe and Lex get drunk and wake up naked and married in Vegas
1. Chapter 1

She thought that when her dream would finally come true everything would be perfect.

She couldn't be more wrong.

Yes, she had the job in the Daily Planet - in the basement, but the way she saw it she could go only up up and away – but her life wasn't even near good.

She always thought she would land her dream job, get engaged and be happy. Maybe she was naïve, maybe she didn't understand how world really worked…

Now, Chloe Sullivan walked through the main door of the most renowned newspaper in the country and there was no smile on her face. She was worried, unsure of what she was about to do and above all, heartbroken.

She sighed heavily and went down, to the basement.

When she reached her small bullpen she just fell into the chair and stared into the distance.

Why couldn't she feel a little bit happier?

The answer was simple and it was connected to three people: Clark Kent, Lana Lang and Lex Luthor.

Chloe couldn't stop loving Clark, she'd tried, she'd really had, but it just didn't want to go away. Then Lex had gotten interested in Lana and Clark had gotten mad at her for spending so much time with his ex friend. Chloe had told Clark that he should've just told Lana his secret, but he'd refused and finally lost her. It hadn't worked out between Lana and Lex though, they hadn't even gotten to date properly or gone past first kisses stage. Chloe knew, Lana was her best friend, so she'd told her everything. Lex had been good for her, but still, there had been something missing.

The most hurtful thing to Chloe had come when Clark had found about Lex and Lana and… kissed her, told her that maybe he should've looked at her differently, maybe he should've tired to think about Chloe as a potential girlfriend and asked her if it hadn't been too late. Chloe had of course jumped the opportunity.

What had happened in result?

Lana had come back to Clark and after one small kiss Chloe had gotten from Clark he'd been back together with Lana.

Of course, he'd apologized for his mistake, begged Chloe to not turn from him, still wanted her in his life.

And the worst thing was she'd wanted him there too. It hadn't been only for her feelings, it'd been about the fact that she'd known his secret and had been kind of his sidekick.

She couldn't have stopped talking to Lana, because she'd understood her perfectly. Who would've blamed the girl for escaping Clark like that? Chloe knew that no relationship could survive while based on lies.

Then Clark had finally succumbed to telling Lana and now they were happy couple. Clark even told Chloe in secret that he would propose soon.

What about Chloe? She was left alone.

Again.

She'd gotten her dream job, yes, but…

Lex Luthor owned the Daily Planet now.

"My life is awful," she sighed deeply and hid her face in her hands.

"If you don't like your new job _that_ much, then maybe you should stop wasting everybody's time here?" she heard a mainly voice coming from above her.

"Perfect," she huffed and raised her head to see no one else but Lex Luthor.

"I'm sorry," she said and stood up, then she shook his hand. "I really appreciate this job, Mr Luthor. I'm just having a very bad day."

"Stop with that fake formalities, Chloe," he said and he even smiled to her. "We've known each other for years. We've been friends once… you call me Lex."

"Ok, Lex… It's just… weird that…" she hesitated, "that you own the paper now and you're my boss," she finally finished, figuring that honesty wouldn't hurt.

"Not for me," he said. "I don't want to brag, but does this gloomy mood of yours have anything to do with Clark Kent?" he asked, watching her carefully.

Chloe felt unease in his presence and it had nothing to do with his question. He always did that to her. It was like she couldn't trust herself with him, like he had a way of bringing up a side of her she was scared of.

"I don't recall us being _that_ close to talk about this," Chloe blurted out, annoyed even more by him asking.

"In the past we were," Lex said unyielding.

"And what about you? Are you hurt?" Chloe asked back.

"The only thing that got hurt is my pride," answered Lex.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Chloe murmured and he looked at her with a wry smile on his lips. "And why do we talk about private matters in our workplace?" she added immediately. "I want to be professional and I expect you to treat me that way. I'm sorry, but I think it's way too late for you to want to be friends with me."

"And why is that?" He raised his eyebrows.

"We were very close that one summer, Lex, but after I helped you you just threw me away. Forget about me completely. That hurt."

Lex didn't say anything for that.

"I will let you come back to you work now or…" he took a quick look at her desk, "or start it as I see." He sent her another smirk and turned round. "Oh, and Chloe…" he added, but kept his back to her, "word of advice… a beautiful young woman like you shouldn't be wasting her time for pinning after Clark Kent. The biggest dream of your life has just come true, you will become a great and famous reporter, you deserve better than a farm boy." After having said that he walked away.

Chloe just stood there, staring at his back, in kind of shock.

Then she shook her head.

"If even Lex fucking Luthor can notice me then maybe he's right. I should stop pining and start acting like a grown up," she murmured to herself and bit her lip. "Get to work, girl, she told herself and sat back by her desk.

* * *

Couple of days later Chloe had been already so immersed in her work that she'd been spending there definitely too much of her time.

She was the only person in the basement now, everybody else had gone home.

"Perfect…" she sighed when she noticed that it was almost midnight.

Of course, there were still people working night shifts in the building, it was a daily newspaper after all, but Chloe usually worked during the day.

"I'm overworking myself," she sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I can't get a promotion right away, so I better slow down…"

She couldn't stop dreaming of her own office, her own column… her being one of the best investigative reporters…

"Working late, are we?" she heard a voice coming from the door.

_Great, now _he _is_ _here,_ she thought with reproach.

She might've actually liked Lex when she'd been a teenager helping him put his father into prison, but right now, when she grew up and realized what kind of a cold person and a ruthless businessman he was she couldn't stand him.

"What do you…" she stopped herself just in time. She couldn't be rude to him in their workplace, after all she'd been the one who'd wanted a professional relationship. "What do I owe the pleasure?" she asked instead, but her voice remained venomous.

"Careful, that bitterness on your face may someday become permanent," he chuckled and made his way to her. "I thought you could need some pick me up." He showed her a bottle of scotch he had in his hand. "Join for a drink?"

"Don't you have some other person to drink with?" Chloe asked him. She was really tired and started to dream of her bed.

"Sadly, no," Lex said what made Chloe feel a little more sympathetic.

_Oh shut up, you can't feel sorry for everyone,_ Chloe told herself, _he did it to himself._

"It was just sent to me as a gift and it is an excellent year," Lex tempted her with the bottle. "You do look like you need some."

"You know what? I do need it. Wait…" She raised from her chair, glad that she could straighten up her legs and her back and she fetched two glasses.

Lex cocked an eyebrow at the sight of two plain coffee cups.

"Sorry, we don't have anything that suits scotch in here. You would fire us for drinking in work," she said.

"True," he replied curtly. "But you can have a drink with your boss, especially after working hours." He gave her a wink and for a moment there Chloe was thinking if that really happened.

They sat next to each other by two desks and hit their glasses.

* * *

A long moan escaped Chloe's mouth as she begun to wake up.

She was hot, but it was the nice kind of hot, the warm she could feel emanating from somebody else's body that was lying next to her, spooning her from behind.

_So good, _she thought lazily, keeping that position and her closed eyes. Her head was slightly thumping, her mind a little fuzzy.

She shifted against the body behind her and as a result she got closer to it.

She heard a sigh, definitely coming from a man and then he put his arms around her even tighter.

She begun to feel his morning erection pressing into her butt.

"Mmmm…" came out of her mouth as she grazed against it, feeling the pressure building between her legs.

And then her mind became a little bit clearer.

She was naked in a bad with some man.

And the last thing she remembered was beginning to drink with Lex Luthor in the Daily Planet basement.

"What…?!" she quickly moved away from the man, sat up on the bed and covered herself up with the sheet. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed loudly as she noticed the very naked and very bald on the head man lying next to her.

The sheet she gathered to cover herself up slid from his body and now she had a perfect view on him. His lean posture, delicate chiseled muscles, protruding cock… very big…

She managed to look away and hated herself for liking what she'd just seen.

"LEX?!" she yelled again.

He finally woke up and looked at her.

Then he realized his position and rolled off the bed to the floor in search of his pants.

"What the fuck?!" he asked, confused.

"Are you dressed?" she asked before she peaked again.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

She, then, looked back at him standing by the bed in his pants but still without a shirt.

And Chloe really liked what she saw.

_Not time for such thoughts, Sullivan, _she told herself, _you haven't had sex for too long so that explains… wait a minute… I've just _had _it!_

"Lex, what happened?" she asked, her voice finally calming down a little.

"You tell me. The last thing I remember is drinking that scotch and then… blank."

"How much did we have?" she asked again.

He shrugged.

"Even if that was a lot… Chloe, I swear I have never gotten that drunk in my entire life and once I even… no, half a bottle couldn't make me past out! No when I have unusual immunity for alcohol and diseases…"

"Have we…?" Chloe started, but she knew that question was pointless. They had had sex. Definitely.

"Yeah, I think so," Lex confirmed. "I do remember some warm body snuggling into me and giving me…" he looked down on his pants.

"Sorry, I was still kind of out when I did that… God! Can that be even more embarrassing?"

"I'll be back in a second. I have to take care of…" he said clearly referring to his still erected cock.

"Yeah, yeah, you go… I'll wait."

"Unless you want to…" he started, but on seeing the look on her face he added, "just kidding… I think…" And he disappeared in the bathroom.

"You _think_?!" she yelled after him and fell on the pillows, bringing her hands to her face and covering it. "What the…" She stilled and then slowly moved her left hand away from her face. "FUCK! LEXXXX!" She screamed.

"So, I guess you found that too," he said while walking out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later and waving his left hand with a ring at her. "And please, stop screaming. The hotel service will think I'm hurting you or something and we have enough trouble."

"We… we…" Chloe was in shock and she kept looking at her left hand and then at Lex's. "We… we've gotten married!"

"It seems like."

"What are you so fucking calm?!" she raised her voice again on seeing his face rather amused than petrified.

"Do you want me to start screaming or crying?" he asked sarcastically. "Relax, it's just a wedding."

"_Just_ a wedding? Well, I shouldn't be surprised if that came from a person who had at least three of them."

"Hey!" Lex bridled. "Two, and one of them, may I remind you, was a meteor freak who tricked me."

"And the other tried to kill you. Nice statistics," Chloe rolled her eyes.

"That makes our little problem a piece of cake. We can get an annulment, right?"

"Yeah, thank God for that. We can… but wait… where are we?"

"Well," he stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, "I wasn't sure if I should bring it up earlier, you were already agitated enough, but…" he walked to the window and uncovered the curtain.

"VEGAS?" Chloe was stunned. "How the hell… I don't understand."

"I guess we must've gotten here in my private plane. I'll call my men and find out."

"You better!" She pointed her finger at him and then she saw the ring again. "Get that thing off…" she took it off. "Can you get to another room to make that call? I need to get dressed."

"Sure."

* * *

An hour later they were back on Lex's private plane.

"Mr Luthor… yes, you were drunk… and yes, with that lady," his pilot pointed Chloe, "but I couldn't disobey your orders. You wanted to fly to Vegas, so I got you here. I tried to ask you if you were sure, but then you threatened to fire me immediately, so I… I just… I hope I didn't do anything wrong… I was just following my orders…"

"It's ok, Otis. I don't blame you. Just start the engine and get us back home."

"Oh, thank you Mr Luthor."

"Don't you think your people fear you just a little too much?" Chloe asked when they boarded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lex bridled again.

"You're too ruthless."

"Now you're telling me how to treat my employees? Yeah, you certainly have married me."

"What that's supposed to mean?!" she parroted him, getting angry with him again.

"It's just something you would do." He shrugged.

"God, how weird is that?" she asked him when they sat down. "We haven't been talking that much since… like forever. And now we're married!"

"Not for long," he said, but there was something strange in his voice. Chloe just wrinkled her forehead while trying to figure out what it was.

"How long before you can fix this?" she asked.

"We'll see… we'll see…" he just answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chloe was finally left alone.

Lex drove her to her apartment and gave her a free from work day as the least he could do at the moment.

She slowly climbed the stairs and then walked through the door.

She felt so strange when she got to the couch and just sat heavily on it.

In that very moment the shock wore off and it downed on her: She was married to Lex Luthor, the very last person she would expect to or even like to. What was more… they'd had sex, he'd been inside of her, she'd felt his naked body next to hers that very morning and she'd liked it until she'd figured out what had been going on.

It felt so surreal that it sent shivers down her back.

Ok, she wasn't denying wanting Lex in the past. It'd been just a high school girl crush back then, but it'd happened and then passed quickly.

Now, she couldn't even _remember_ having him that night!

She wasn't sure which option was better, but eventually she would prefer to remember. To know how it'd felt.

Lex Luthor making love to her… or Lex Luthor fucking her… she couldn't tell exactly which one that had been…

Suddenly, she burst out into hysteric laugh, but it was a laugh nonetheless.

"Chloe?" she heard Lana's voice.

She raised her head to look at her friend.

"Chloe, are you ok?" Lana asked and made her way to the couch to sit next to Chloe. "Where have you been all night? I know we're both grownups, but this is Smallville. I've been worried. You should've called."

Chloe didn't answer, because she didn't know what to say.

"Chloe, you're scaring me. What is it?" Lana prompted, very concerned. "Talk to me, please. Has somebody hurt you?"

"God, no," Chloe finally replied and looked at her friend. "I just… oh, the hell with it! I…" Chloe started laughing again. "I got married! I got married to… Lex Luthor!" she couldn't stop giggling.

Lana looked at her in total shock and bewilderment, like Chloe was a crazy person.

"What?!... Please, tell me you're joking!"

"Actually…" Chloe tried to calm herself down. "Actually, I am not."

Lana could just stare at her with her eyes wide open.

"Don't look at me like that!" Chloe said and got up to make herself some coffee.

"Well, how am I supposed to look at you, then?" Lana followed her to the kitchen counter. "Chloe… you and Lex… you barely speak to each other…"

"I know. And believe me, I wish I could remember what exactly happened."

"I don't understand," Lana admitted.

"We got drunk and woke up married," Chloe blurted out.

Lana's eyes shifted to look for a ring on Chloe's finger.

"Oh, please, you really think I would just wear it?" Chloe asked her and reached to her pocket. "Here it is."

"It's… beautiful…" Lana looked at the huge diamond. "Exactly what you should expect from a Luthor, but…"

"I know. I made a mistake. Lex is taking care of it right now. We're getting an annulment."

And just then, finally, Lana started laughing as well.

"Great, have as much fun as you want," Chloe patted her arm and poured the fresh coffee into two cups.

"Sorry, I just… who would think Chloe Sullivan would be capable of doing something like that! That must be number one on your list of crazy things you've done!"

"Well, when take all the meteor freaks out of the equation that list would be probably empty… and now it's finally started filling up." Chloe smiled to her. "I either have to cry or laugh, so I guess the latter is a better option."

"Hm… and… ekhm… did you…" Lana's voice trailed off.

"What? Have sex?" Chloe asked and Lana blushed. "Lana, for a God's sake, we're not in high school anymore. You should be able to talk about those stuff and… yeah, we have, but I do not remember it."

"So, how do you…?"

"Waking up naked together kind of answered that," Chloe explained.

"Ok, I need to sit down… Do you even like him?" Lana kept asking.

"Are you kidding?"

"So it's weird that you got married, even if drunk. You really had to enjoy yourselves that night."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure I want to remember it all…" she decided and then she wrinkled her forehead.

"What is it, Chloe?" Lana asked, watching her face carefully.

"Why the hell I'm not hangover?" Chloe asked herself out loud. "I mean… I did feel a little headache when I woke up, but beside that… nothing. And believe me, when I'm drunk I always have a bad hangover in the morning. _Always. _There was that one girl night with Lois…"

"Maybe it was something more than just alcohol?" Lana suggested.

"But who would try to trick me and Lex into marriage?"

"Good point."

"Or maybe it was a very expensive scotch and… but Lex said that he never got drunk from just half a bottle…"

"You can't assume that you two stopped after that one," Lana noticed.

"I guess, you're right." Chloe shrugged. "Gosh, I'm so confused… it's all so surreal!"

"Don't worry. You've made a mistake, but you didn't hurt anyone and that's what counts. I'm sure everything will get back to normal when you two get an annulment."

"He's my boss," Chloe moaned and fell into chair. "It will hang over me my whole career…"

"What's his interest in Daily Planet, anyways?" Lana asked a pretty good question.

"I heard it was a good investment."

"Or a way of controlling the paper, so it wouldn't print anything about his wrongdoings," Lana told her.

"You really think he's that bad, hah?" Chloe sighed.

"He is _that _bad, Chloe, and you know it, too. This is a Luthor we're talking about and if you asked me for advice… I would say… find another paper to work for."

"But the Daily Planet is the best! It was my life goal!"

"You could move to another city, some even bigger than Metropolis. You could find something better. You are a terrific investigate reporter, Chloe, just think about it."

"I won't change my whole life just because of one stupid mistake!" Chloe raised her voice, pretty agitated. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"You know what he's done to all of us."

"Well, he never did anything to you."

"He always has some hidden goal."

"You dated him!"

"And I stopped! That means something, doesn't it?"

"It's Clark's influence on you talking right now," Chloe dared to say. "Why do you let him change you like that?"

"Chloe, what the hell are you talking about?!"

Chloe hid her face in her hands.

"Why are we even having that conversation? I'm sorry, Lana, I'm not in the mood for fights. We should just… stop."

"You're right. We should before we'll get mad at each other. I'd better go." She stood up and walked to the door. "I'm just glad you see clearly now and you want that annulment." And she was gone before Chloe could say something to that.

"I want the annulment, because I got married to somebody I know nothing about, not because I don't want to be married to a Luthor!" Chloe growled at the empty room.

She caught herself thinking of all the reasons Clark's friendship with Lex had ended.

Ok, Clark had been lying to Lex all the time and as a result Lex had had him investigated, but Chloe understood it. Lex had been lied to all his life, everybody had been betraying him or deceiving him. His father couldn't love him which Chloe knew from Lex himself. She remembered how she'd gotten infected in LuthorCorp facility and could make everyone tell her the truth. Lex had a way of trusting all the wrong women and it was always leaving him heartbroken, even Lana had dumped him after few days and come back to Clark as always and now Lex had gotten himself into his third marriage. Another one doomed from the start.

Chloe suddenly felt sorry for him. There was nothing wrong with him as a person, Clark thought Lex was evil, but in fact he wasn't. He was just misunderstood. Ok, he'd wanted to create a weapon against aliens when he'd found that spaceship, but any other human being at his place would've done the same. Lex had had no idea about Clark…

"A person can get a headache from all of that," Chloe said to herself and tried to focus on something else as not to think too much. She finished her coffee.

An hour later when she showered and felt much better her phone rang.

It was Clark.

"Hey, Chloe. Where are you? They told me you were sick when I dropped by to pick you up for lunch."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Clark… I just… I'm not sick…" Chloe bit her lip. "Can I still make it?" she finally asked. She didn't know what to do with herself when she didn't have to show up in work that day.

"Sure, I'll pick you up. It'll be faster…"

* * *

Ten minutes later they were sitting in Metropolis, waiting for their lunch.

"So, you're obviously feeling fine," Clark noticed. "What is it, then?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you…" Chloe sighed heavily.

"You can tell me anything, you know I'm here for you," he assured her.

"I've already told Lana, so I guess there's no point in hiding the truth anymore… Clark, I…" she stopped and took a deep breath. "I accidentally got married to Lex."

Clark kept looking at her until the news sunk in. Chloe felt frustrated, because she couldn't read anything from his face.

Then he just laughed.

"Yeah, right. You're kidding me."

"No, I'm not."

"You are, because there's no way… Chloe, you would never fall for Lex. You're the best person I know and Lex is… you know."

"What? Evil?!" It wasn't what Chloe expected would come out of Clark's mouth. She thought his first thought would be out of concern for her, not the obvious hate toward Lex. "Can you hear yourself? Lex has done nothing wrong. You have done nothing wrong as well. You are just two completely different people with completely different personalities and you should…"

"Chloe!" Clark looked at her like she was the one from another planet. "Do you honestly want to tell me that you _fell_ for Lex Luthor and _got married_?!"

"No!... I mean… the second part's true, but… I can explain!" she added quickly on seeing the look on his face. "Don't be so shocked. Marriage doesn't always have to happen because of love."

"Yeah, but I do know you. You would not marry anyone if you…"

"We got drunk last night. It just… happened."

Could her day be even more bizarre?

"So it's not real," Clark just said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not real when you weren't responsible for your actions. That's a relief, really, Chloe."

Chloe closed her eyes, took a deep breath.

Why did she suddenly start defending Lex? Why did she even want to?

"You know, what?" she said to Clark. "Maybe I was completely drunk last night and not responsible for my actions as you just said, but… for the first time in my life I see clearly, Clark. It's like I woke up this morning and everything fell into place."

"You have feelings for him?!"

"No," she denied quickly, trying to shake off the memory of Lex's hot and pliant body next to her. "But I can't understand why you hate him so much. He didn't do anything to you."

"He…" Clark started, but Chloe stopped him in an instant.

"No! Listen to me! Lex just wanted to know the truth, because he knew you didn't trust him enough to tell, he knew you were hiding something from him and were lying to him every single day. I'm not saying you should tell him his secret, Clark, God no! But you shouldn't hold such a grudge against him either. He wasn't raised by the Kents, he was raised by a bastard Lionel and he didn't even have a mother to teach him about love and trust. You should be surprised that he turned out as he has and not as the exact image of his father."

"Chloe…"

"Please, let me finish. Lana turned her back on you so many times in the past because you couldn't tell her the truth about you and yet, you don't hate her, you are still with her. Ok, you finally told her, but why, Clark? Ask yourself why did you tell her? Because she started dating Lex. I don't know whether you wanted to protect her from him or get her, because you couldn't stand the thought of her being with him, but… can't you see the obvious here?"

"Chloe, I think you should stop talking."

"Why? Because I just told you the truth?" She stood up, deciding not to wait for her food. "I'm sorry, Clark, but this is _my_ mess. I will clean it up, but I really wish you could be my friend in this. You of all people should be here for me and all you do is keep telling me how much you hate Lex."

"I think you should run away from him as fast as you can. Get that annulment and never meet him again," he said, his voice firm and unyielding.

"God, I'm so pissed at you right now!" she raised her voice and the people around them started looking at them. "I…" she forced herself to lower it down again, "I can't talk to you like that. If that was any other person but Lex… you would laugh, tell couple of jokes, ask about how I feel about all of it, whether I'm ok and then you would ask if there's a possibility of me having feelings for the guy I married, because I know you're worried that I'm still alone."

"Chloe, it's not that…" Clark also stood up and got closer to her.

"Or maybe you're just scared, because I was in love with you and now I got married to your nemesis?" she asked.

"Chloe…"

Then Chloe realized something.

She wasn't in love with him anymore.

"Clark, I'm over you." She smiled.

"What?" he was confused right now. "Are we suddenly talking about us?"

"I guess we are. I told you I was ok with you coming back to Lana, but I really wasn't and now… I feel like I'm finally over you. Of course, I didn't fall for Lex, but… maybe what happened happened for a reason? My eyes are finally open." After having said that she turned away and moved on.

"Chloe… I hope this is not the end of our friendship!" Clark yelled after her.

"No, Clark," she told him. "I, for a change, don't give up on people so easily," she finished, glad that that she came up with that response and finally walked away.

* * *

"May I?" Fifteen minutes later she knocked on the door to Lex's office in the Daily Planet.

"Chloe…" Lex looked at her like he was far far away. "Sorry," he shook his head and smiled, "please, come in."

She walked inside and closed the door behind her, then she sat in a chair in front of his desk.

"To what do I owe the pleasure? I thought you would be happy that I gave you a day off," he said.

He'd been intensively thinking about her all day and as a result he wasn't able to do his job, nor call the lawyers to get that annulment. He didn't intend on telling her, though.

"I was just wondering… I can't stop thinking about… well, us. About all that happened. How far you went with that annulment?" she asked, studying his face carefully.

He was handsome she thought, handsome and had a really good body built. His body lean, slim waist, but everything just in the right place and in the right size… maybe even better than…

_God, Sullivan, stop that! What came into you today?! This is Lex! _Chloe scolded herself in her mind.

It was barely noon and she'd already seen so many things she'd been blind to before. She saw Lex as a human being, with problems, yes, but who didn't have them? After having remembered all the bad things she knew from his past she became full of admiration for that man for what he'd become. She couldn't wish more for him whole considering his roots. Then there was Clark's and Lana's stupid hatred and stubbornness and their shortsightedness. Chloe even started thinking that she, herself, had been hating Lex for no reason, just like she'd been brainwashed by all the Clark's talking.

"Yeaaah… Yes, I called my lawyers, but it won't be ready today. Despite what you may think, Chloe, a Luthor name doesn't make everything ready the moment you ask for something. Besides, my lawyers have enough on their plate. My taking over the newspaper and some other problems considering LuthorCorp."

"I understand," Chloe said.

Lionel Luthor had been dead for over half a year now, but Lex still had a lot of mess to clean up.

"I think I never said how sorry I was for your lost," Chloe found herself saying.

"Oh, let's not pretend. My father was dead to me the moment my mother died. It sounds brutal, but it is the truth, Chloe."

Lex's father had died in jail because of his liver disease.

"Then I'm sorry for that," she said, really feeling for him in that moment. "Do you…" she started, but stop, biting her lip.

"Come on, you can ask my anything you want. You won't hurt my feelings… well, according to some people I don't have them at all." He smiled sadly at his bad attempt to joke.

"You're still hurt because of how things ended up between you and Clark, aren't you?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. It wasn't even the question she wanted to ask!

"And that is what you wanted to know?" Lex raised his eyebrows, but kept his poker face masterfully.

"No," she admitted, "but I've talked to Clark and Lana and they left me in…" her voice trailed off. "I feel… they are wrong."

"Well, that's something new while coming from you," Lex admitted.

"I just wanted to say that I understand, Lex, I really do. I understand your reasons as well as Clark's. Only Clark… he's so stubborn and shortsighted that it makes me so mad at him!"

"Yet you were pining after him last night," Lex dared to say.

"I don't anymore, as crazy as it sounds, I really don't." Chloe couldn't figure out how it happened that so much had changed over just one night. "What I really wanted to ask was… are you lonely?"

Lex was surprised with her question.

"And where your concern for me comes from?" he asked, evading the answer.

_Just as I thought, _Chloe inwardly smiled with satisfaction.

"I don't know," she admitted for lack of a better answer. "Now, to leave that topic behind…" she quickly added, feeling rather uncomfortable under the power of his blue-gray gaze. "I find it weird that we had no hangover in the morning."

"And I find it weird that I got drunk in the first place, because… I checked it, Chloe, we only drunk that one bottle."

"It seems like somebody played us, but on the other hand… who would do such silly thing?"

"Beats me." He smiled and stood up. "Care for a lunch?"

"What?" Chloe was shocked with his question, but before she could say no her belly rumbled loudly. She hadn't eaten yet after all.

Lex chuckled.

"I guess you do. Come on. It's on me."

Chloe watched his amused face in some kind of awe.

His eyes were so sparkling, so… happy at the moment. She managed to make him laugh, she managed to make him smile.

For a moment he didn't seem to be so desperately alone and it made her feel special.

_So much for my staying away from him, _she thought when she walked through the door he opened for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

"Chloe… Chloe, did you hear what I just asked?" she heard Lex's voice like through the fog.

"What?" She turned her head to look at him.

She'd been staring blindly at various people passing by.

It'd been a week since she and Lex "had gotten married" and every day from that time they'd had lunch.

"Sorry, I kind of… dozed off," she admitted, being quite embarrassed. "I was just… thinking…"

"Well, what were you thinking about, then?" he asked while leaning forward in his chair and watching her face closely.

Chloe didn't what to say it at loud. The thing was that she just realized that their lunches had become some kind of tradition. They understood each other perfectly and she started to treat Lex as a friend. All that conversations they'd had by now reminded her of that witty ones they'd been having back in Smallville, only now Chloe was even more intelligent. Lex was an excellent listener and an excellent person to talk to about just… everything. Well, they kept avoiding the obvious theme, Lex assured Chloe his lawyers were working on the annulment and that was it.

And in that very moment it hit Chloe: she'd been having great time with Lex Luthor, but that wasn't all. She might be his friend, but she couldn't fall for him. She was very aware of all the reactions of her body on seeing him. She liked him a little too much. She was attracted to him, but she couldn't act on it. She just couldn't. It was true. It was one thing to be friends with him and completely different to fall for him. How their life would look like?

Clark had reached his hand to Chloe that very morning and she remembered what he'd said:

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't of told you all of that, it's just… I was worried. I just say this once and then I will never talk to you about it again, ok?"

Chloe had sighed, but let him speak. Their friendship had been too important for her to just jeopardize it because of Lex who had been in her life for so much shorter period of time than Clark.

"Just forget about my issues with, Lex. Forget about our broken friendship…" Clark started, "think about his experiments on meteor freaks instead. I was there, I saw it, remembered? And don't you forget about your mum."

"But that was over a year ago…" she's started and stopped immediately.

_Lex had had her mum in custody after all._

Would her mum want him in her life?

"Exactly," Clark had said when he'd seen the look on Chloe's face. "Just because Lionel died doesn't miraculously make Lex a perfect man. There is no Lionel right now, so he can't see his father's dirty work and might just… slip, eventually…"

"Clark, now you've gone…" had started Chloe.

"Ok, ok, sorry… that one was a little too much," Clark had admitted while raising his hand in surrender. "But the rest are just pure facts."

And now Chloe found herself thinking about that hard.

Her mum had suffered because of Lex.

On the other side Chloe had gotten the chance to talk to her while she'd been lucid again…

…but Lex had still hurt and used them both!

"It's nothing important," Chloe finally said, frowning at the battle that was going on in her head and she looked into his eyes.

If not counting their dark past they could be so good together, even when only being friends. Chloe appreciated his wit and intelligent so much.

"And what you were talking about?" she quickly asked, feeling rather unease.

Lex sighed deeply like he could read her mind and fond something there that he didn't like at all.

"I was just thinking… do you even want it to be over?" he blurted out.

"What kind of a question is that?" Chloe asked, looking at him strangely. "Of course I do! I don't even remember that day!"

"Maybe third times's a charm?"

"Lex Luthor, you can't be serious!" she raised her voice, agitated.

"So answer another question, Chloe," he prompted unyieldingly. "Why are you keep spending your time with me? Why the sudden change? You hated me over a week ago and now… we're acting like we were on a date."

"What?!... what…?!" she stammered. "It's not a date, it's just a friendly meeting."

"So we're friends now?" he asked while raising his eyebrows.

"I guess so… but… Lex, are you deliberately trying to delay the whole annulment thing? I'm not stupid, you know," she said. "I know that it can take time, especially when there are some unclear circumstances, but we were drunk for a God's sake! And you are Lex Luthor! You can do anything!"

He looked at her with both hurt and amused sight and Chloe couldn't comprehend how it was even possible.

"Did you honestly think there could be something more between us?" she asked again.

"I don't know, Chloe," he admitted, playing with his empty glass on the table. "I just… it's not a secret that I find you very attractive, add to that your exceptional intelligence and the fact that you never give up… I admire you… and I do admit… feeling different when you're around."

"Different how?" she asked.

"Like myself. Like I don't have to pretend to be somebody else."

That answer shook her.

"Lex, did you even tell your lawyers about us?" she asked, because she didn't know what to say to his confession.

"Yes, of course I did, but I also admit telling them they still have a lot to do with the LuthorCorp."

Chloe felt scared. Scared of how his gaze affected her, scared of what might've happened if she'd stayed there with him. She had to remember who he was, she had to remember the baggage he was dragging with him. She had enough on her plate while dealing with Clark's secret and being the reporter in the same time. It was hard having to write about the mysterious Blur when she knew everything about his identity. Lex didn't fit into her life and she knew it.

"Lex, I'm sorry, I have to run," she said.

"If I can ask you something again, please, be honest with me. Chloe, I can take anything, I just want…"

"I know. And I am. Believe me." She bit her lip. "I _need _that annulment, Lex, because honestly… yes, I admit there's something between us, some tension, maybe even chemistry. It's always been there, but… we can't built anything on it and most certainly we can't build anything on drunken marriage."

"So getting annulment and then trying to get to know each other better is out of the question?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered firmly. "I'm sorry, but yes, it is. I need to focus on my career."

"Career will not lead you far," he told her. "Believe me, I know."

"Bye, Lex."

"I will be here when you'll make up your mind."

* * *

Chloe didn't want to break that new and strange relationship with Lex just like that. She needed to do it slowly, make them slowly drift apart. And above all, she needed to make Lex realize that it was all an illusion. She understood him. His father was dead, bastard or not, Lionel was still his father, the only blood related person Lex had had. He was alone, so accidental marriage, especially where it came to her, somebody he used to know, made him want something more form life. Made him think that maybe it was worth to try.

Only she knew it wasn't.

But she missed him. She hadn't seen him in two days and she fucking missed him!

"What's wrong with you, Sullivan?!" she growled at herself.

Then an idea came to her mind.

She had to know everything in order to be able to let it go.

* * *

"Lex, I figured something out," Chloe strode into his office.

"Nice to see you, too," Lex said in tired voice. "And why I'm not excited on hearing the news?"

"I know you were right," she said and that made him look at her with curiosity. "I mean… you were right that there is something between us, something that just won't let us let go… and I know how to do that."

"I'm listening."

"It's that night, right? We're both thinking what happened that made us… well, do what we've done and maybe we should just remember it in order to move on."

"And that seems like a perfect idea, but how do you intend on doing that?" Lex raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Chloe, I'm all in, but…"

"I'll figure a way," she said very confident with herself. "After all we both spent our quality time in Smallville. There has to be a way."

"I have to disappoint you, I don't have any _safe_ way to do this. There is Summerholt, but last time I tried that some different memories came back instead of those that I wanted to."

"Let me worry about the way, ok?" Chloe winked at him. "It won't hurt if you try to find something safe, but I got this."

"Ok, suit yourself."

"What about our annulment?" Chloe asked.

"You would be surprised how hard is to get one. It would be easier to just get a divorce," Lex said. "But don't worry. I'll get it eventually."

"How long?"

"Well, the fact that it was a wedding in Vegas make things a little easier, but on the other side the marriage was consummated immediately, so that leave us in trouble again. The judge has to look over it and then, he will free us."

"Ok, I guess I have to leave it to you then…"

"Yes, and believe me, there are so many divorces and cases for annulments that right now that even I can't speed up the process. Who would think that a judge wouldn't take a bribe, hah?"

"You offered to pay him?!" Chloe asked.

"Yes, and yes, I know what you're going to say…"

"He'll delay it on purpose now, won't he?"

"Yes."

"You should've just…"

"I had to try." He shrugged.

"Oh, you…" she didn't finished that sentence, because she suddenly wanted to laugh. In Lex's world everything could be taken care of with money.

Not this time. Not when it came to a very honest judge.

"Go on, make fun of me," he encourage, but she, instead, felt something different.

A simple case of getting an annulment and Lex already tried to cheat it by paying off… Maybe he wasn't evil, but he wasn't good either.

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Chloe screamed in the bathroom some time later.

She still hadn't figured out a way to get her memories from that night back and Lex still didn't get the annulment, though a lot of time had passed by, but it was nothing compared to…

"Chloe?" Lana knocked on the bathroom door. "Chloe, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not fucking alright!" came the answer.

"What is it then? Chloe?" Lana's voice grew more concerned now. "Tell me, you're scaring me."

"I'm late," Chloe simply said and opened the door, facing Lana. "I'm late."

"What?... Oh," Lana hissed, her eyes wide open. "And you…?"

"No one beside him."

"Didn't you use…"

"I don't know! I don't remember anything!" Chloe squealed. "I can't believe I could be so stupid! All I was thinking of was what we've done and what we should do to take it all back, but this… _this…_ there's no taking back something like that!"

"Calm down, calm down." Lana put her hands on Chloe's arms. "There is always a way. You don't have to have it."

"But…"

"And you don't even know for sure yet, so let me just go to the store and get you a test, ok?"

"Ok…" Chloe took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

"And then… if it is… you will just decide what to do with it, ok?"

"Ok…"

But ten minutes later it turned out to be very much true.

"Lana… I…" Chloe was pale and she just fell on the couch, hiding her face in her hands. "I'm going to have Lex's baby… I can't… I mean…"

"It's ok…" Lana sat down by her side. "You don't have to."

"Sleeping with him, hell, even getting married to him was fine, ok, mistake, but it can be taken back, but… a child? With Lionel's blood in his veins? What if he… what if I won't be able to raise it right…? This child would need so much more…"

"Of course you can't have a baby that is a Luthor," Lana just said and stoke her arm. "You can take care of it. It's still early. Do you want me to make an appointment?"

"Lana, we're talking about killing a baby here!" Chloe stood up, her body shaken. "I can't just… it's not me… I… I know I'm panicking, but I can…"

"Chloe, you told me that you wanted to get Lex out of your life, because you would never be sure what will happen to him in the future. You also told me he had your mother locked up and he used her to track meteor infected. Do you really expect this child to be perfect?"

"But…"

"Come on. You need to have your career. If you do this… you will never be free."

Chloe just nodded.

She didn't even know if that was the right thing to do, she couldn't think clearly. Lana had kept saying those little things about Lex, giving her those clues about what kind of a person he really was and it had always been so subtle that Chloe didn't even notice how many of them had gotten to her head. And after all Lana had dated Lex and it'd ended quickly, right? What Chloe could know…?

* * *

**A/N **Hmm… this didn't come out as I wanted it to… or I'm just slightly disappointed with myself. Anyways… Other people can have such influence on our actions that we should always remember to listen only to our heart, because that one can't get wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **This is AU, so I manipulated the events from SV in here a little.

* * *

Chloe was still a little dazed as she thought of her being pregnant. She felt confused and surreal like she was dreaming. That couldn't be reality, right? She married to Lex Luthor? While being drunk and not remembering it later? She having his child? And what more – she wanting to get rid of his child.

She was always against abortion, unless it came to rape, but even about that Chloe preferred not to think as it never happened to her and hopefully, never would.

She couldn't stop running through her conversation with Lana in her head over and over again. She was in the Daily Planet, supposed to be doing her job, and yet she couldn't bring herself to it. She was just staring at the empty screen, wanting so much for the inspiration to come to write what she was supposed to. It didn't.

"Chloe, you might've gotten married to him, what was a mistake, but you don't know him. I was the one who dated him," Lana had told her. "He's far from being a saint, his methods are questionable and… it doesn't matter how much he tries not to become Lionel, he _is_ becoming him. I saw it. There was something so dark in him that scared me. I think there's no coming back for him and you saw what happened to Lucas, his brother, as well, right? He wasn't raised by Lionel, but yet, he turned out to be a sociopath. It's true that you can raise a child as a good person, but the genes will still be there and knowing you… Chloe, you're career is just starting. You finally landed your dream job and you told me you didn't want to look for another newspaper. That leaves you and Lex working there, and having a child together."

As cruel Lana's logic was Chloe could see the point. A Luthor child would require so much more love and attention that anybody else's. Working for Lex, having a dream career in investigative reporting and raising a child? That was a little bit too much even for Chloe and she also had to add to that the danger around the corner. She was still helping Clark and she wouldn't stop.

The decision had been made.

Chloe sighed and straightened herself up, then looked back at the screen.

"Okay, let's do this," she told herself and started writing.

* * *

"Chloe!" Clark just entered her workplace. "Chloe, do you have a moment?"

"Clark, I'm very busy right now, so make it quick. What is it?"

"Can you give me some info on that guy?" Ha handed her over a picture.

"Yeah, no problem…"

"Are you feeling alright? You seem… kind of pale," Clark noticed.

Chloe knew he was trying to be helpful, but she would prefer he'd leave her alone just that one time.

"I'm fine," she said quickly.

"And how are things going…?" his voice trailed off.

"Actually, I'm trying to find some way to remember that night. I think it may help me to let go and finally move on. I hate not knowing…" She bit her lip while printing the info for Clark.

"Why don't you go see Zatanna?" Clark gave her an idea.

"Zatanna!" Chloe suddenly raised her voice with enthusiasm. "Why didn't I think about it?! Clark, you're genius! If anyone can help it's her! After all, she owes me."

"Yeah, that's putting things gently when she almost got you killed trying to bring her father back to life."

"But she didn't, because she realized that was wrong," Chloe said in Zatanna's protection and suddenly felt weird. She shook off the feeling. She couldn't keep thinking about Lex and him trying to be better. She must think about her own life and future.

"I'll go see her right after work."

* * *

"Chloe, how nice to see you!" Zatanna smiled on seeing her. "What brings you here? Are you enjoying yourselves?"

Chloe frowned, "I don't know what that meant, but… I need your help," she said.

"Really?" Zatanna raised her eyebrows. "In what exactly?"

"You kind of owe me for almost killing me, so I just thought…" Chloe started, but was interrupted right away.

"I've already done you a favor for that one."

"I don't understand…" Chloe thought hard and just then… "Oh no! You didn't!" she yelled. "Zatanna! _You _were the one who sent Lex that bottle?!"

"I knew you weren't reporter for nothing!" Zatanna winked at her. "Did it work like it was supposed to?"

"Of course not!" Chloe kept yelling. "What the hell where you thinking?! You should've just stayed away and not try to repay me for anything! Zatanna, you ruined my life!"

"Chloe, calm down." Zatanna didn't look happy anymore, now she was rather agitated. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Really?!" Chloe raised her eyebrows. "You kind of already did it _twice_!"

"Calm down and sit." The witch pointed her a chair. "Just listen to me. Try to understand…"

"Understand what?! Thanks to you I got married overnight to somebody I don't know well and don't even love! And now…" she stopped, because she didn't want to tell Zatanna the whole story.

"Careful there, Chloe," Zatanna warned her. "Are you really so sure it's something you don't want? It got you two together and…"

"We are _not _together! And I don't even want to be with him!"

"Are you sure?" she asked again, being completely serious.

Chloe could just stare at her in shock.

"Why the fuck you should know better what I want than me?! You don't even know me! You met me once! _Once!_"

"Chloe, please calm down. I don't like when my gifts aren't appreciated!" Zatanna was now very angry with her.

"You messed up my life! How can you call it giving me a gift?"

"I wanted to give you happiness. This is what you need," Zatanna answered slowly.

"Ok, I admit having needed love," Chloe agreed, "but _Lex_?! You must've made a mistake here!"

"I don't think so. He needs you as much as you need him," the witch was unyielding.

"Ok stop it!" Chloe cut that pointless discussion. She still didn't know what to think of Zatanna, but for starters that woman was crazed! "I just came here for something to help us remember that night."

"Oh, _that_ night." Zatanna smiled to her with understanding. "Ok, I can do this, but you will not get what you want."

"And what is that?" Chloe asked with tired voice.

"You expect that memory to make you not want Lex, but in fact I think it will do just the opposite." Zatanna stood up and walked out just be back in a minute carrying a vial with some green liquid inside. "It's from the meteors, but don't worry, it will not cause you both any harm. Just drink it."

"Just make sure you didn't add any more of love potion to that," Chloe snorted.

"Chloe, I don't do love potions," Zatanna said seriously. "I don't, because it's not right to cheat somebody into false love. I only help people. I make them _see_."

"Well, I guess you're pretty bad at that," Chloe said, took the vial and turned to exit.

"One more thing, Chloe," she heard the witch's voice again. "Don't do it."

Chloe turned to face her again.

"What?"

"Deep down inside you know that it will not make you happy. It will not give you peace. Believe me. You _will _regret it."

Chloe frowned again and then the understanding came.

"Stay out of my life! I can do whatever I want!" she yelled again. Zatanna clearly mentioned her upcoming abortion.

"Sometimes we don't get what we always wanted, but sometimes what we get turns out to be even better. We have to learn to accept the gifts life is giving us," Zatanna informed.

"Bullshit! Not when somebody else made a mess out of it! I didn't make that happen. You did!" After having said that Chloe left the building.

* * *

"I have something for you," Chloe just said on entering Lex's apartment in Metropolis.

"When the doorman called to tell me you were downstairs I found it hard to believe," Lex admitted while letting her in and closing the door behind her. "What is so urgent that you had to make a house call? And good evening to you, too."

"I just…" Chloe suddenly felt embarrassed. True, she couldn't wait till she would see him in the Daily Planet the next morning, so after she found out that he left his office she came to his apartment. "I know where that mysterious bottle came from."

"Really?" he asked with evident interest in his voice. "Then come on, let's sit and talk."

She followed him to his living room.

"Impressive." She looked around his penthouse that was big, spacious and very tastefully furnished.

Then she sat down on his comfortable leather sofa.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"No, thank you. Enough of drinking when we're in the same room," she said in bad attempt to joke.

"Yeah", Lex laughed anyway and sat next to her. "So? How did you find out? Who was that?"

So Chloe told him. Not every detail. She didn't want to tell him that some witch thought they would be perfect for each other. She just wanted him to know that Zatanna wanted to give her love when she saw how similar she was to Lex.

"Similar? And yet you still question my methods," Lex noticed.

"I meant the way we think, our brains… we understand each other and we're both witty and intelligent."

"That was very modest," Lex chuckled. "Go on."

"And there was always chemistry between us. We can't deny it, can we?" Chloe sighed. "Anyway," she added, quickly taking her eyes off his, because it made her feel unease. "Here," she took the vial out of her bag, "we have to drink it." She gulped half of it before he managed to react. "Now, you're turn."

"How do I know it's not poison?" he asked, looking at her with amusement.

"Just do it!"

"Ok." He put it to his mouth and drunk it.

* * *

_They were sitting over two cups of scotch, by two desks in The Daily Planet._

_ "Cheers!" Chloe said and they hit their glasses._

_ "Cheers!" Lex answered and smiled to her, then they both took a huge gulp of the alcohol._

_ "Urgh…" Chloe winced as the liquid burnt its way through her throat._

_ "Not used to such strong stimulants, are we?" Lex asked and winked at her._

_ "Quite the opposite actually," she said, taking the challenge. "Bring it on!"_

_ After another cup she felt rather dizzy, but did everything she could to sound and look completely sober._

_ "So… What's happening in your life, Lex?" she asked, feeling like talking. "You know… all that time we weren't friends."_

_ Lex sighed deeply and before he answered he drunk again._

_ "Nothing new, nothing exciting," the reply came. "My life is exactly the same. I'm lonely and depressed."_

_ Chloe felt something stirring inside of her at that confession._

_ "Are you sure there was no truth serum in that bottle?" she asked, feeling weird. Lex Luthor talking about his feelings? That could happen only to her._

_ "No." He laughed, glad that she managed to defuse the situation a little. "It's just the alcohol talking."_

_ "But it's truth."_

_ "You're saying it as you don't feel the same." He pierced his eyes into hers what gave her the strange sensation that he was seeing her through, penetrating her. She looked down._

_ "Am I that transparent?" she sighed._

_ "You know…" he hesitated, but then he continued, "I would give it all up, all I have… if only I had the guarantee for something real in life, something that would actually last."_

_ "You're talking about love?" _

_ "Yeah, I guess I do. Pathetic while coming from me, isn't it?"_

_ "No, not at all. I think it's mature." _

_ They kept talking about everything. Life, happiness, what they wanted from life, what had been and what was._

_ Then, Lex was the one who shot:_

_ "Why haven't we figured it out earlier?"_

_ "Figure out what?" Chloe asked, not following as her mind was fuzzy enough._

_ "That we're perfect for each other," he said._

_ She was sitting right next to him, feeling the heat emanating from his body, seeing how his dress shirt looked on his body as he'd taken his jacket a while ago. She was attracted to him, it'd always been there, ever since Smallville, but back then she'd been too young for him and frankly, she'd thought she would've never had a chance with him. _

_ Now it was different. Now he was the initiator. He was the one who'd just told her they should try._

_ Before she could think of any reason why they shouldn't, like for example his dirty businesses, he was leaning toward her, already placing a soft kiss on her mouth._

_ A kiss that turned out to be needy and passionate a second later._

_ Chloe reacted completely impulsive and she opened her mouth for him. A moment later she was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck, putting his face closer. Their tongues battling for dominance, lips devouring each other._

_ "As I said, perfect for each other," Lex murmured when they stopped for a moment to catch a breath._

_ Chloe could feel his chest muscles strained under her touch as his cock was already erected._

_ "Maybe we should get married first," she teased him._

_ "Maybe we should," Lex said completely serious and she just had to look deep into his eyes to make herself sure._

_ "You're joking," she told him anyway._

_ "Do I look like I am?" He cocked his eyebrow at her. "I'm close to thirty and I still haven't found my place in life. I _need_ family, I _need_ love. I've been living without it all my life."_

_ She cupped his face and kissed him again. Hard._

_ Then they were flying to Vegas._

_ Their desires for each other nagging, but they wanted to make it right. Well, Chloe wanted. She was never against premarital sex, but if they were going to get married that night anyway why not wait in order to make it more special?_

_ Sex would seal their marriage._

_ Then they were in a cheesy chapel, taking vows._

_ Chloe remember how happy Lex looked like, how radiant his face was. She'd never before seen him that happy and light-hearted._

_ As soon as they were pronounced man and wife they headed to a apartment Lex booked in a fancy hotel nearby._

_ They didn't even take a look around. They just jumped to each other, tearing their clothes off while trying to keep kissing each other._

_ It was so real, so right._

_ When they finally managed to strip, Lex just push Chloe on the bed and landed hovering above her, kissing her, trailing a way down with his lips, to her neck, then cleavage and finally her breast._

_ She was wriggling and moaning under him, ready for him to take her. He was giving her a lot of pleasure, but they seemed like tortures now when they could finally joined their bodies._

_ "Lex… now… please…" she yearned and stoke his hard length._

_ That was enough of a plea for him. He'd been barely holding on by now, so he settled himself between her spread legs and slid himself home._

_ They both gasping at the sensations. Chloe's tight channel clinging to him, her inner muscles fluttering slightly as she was so close to come, so needy for him. He moved, pulled out and then pushed back in and they both moaned their names._

_ It took only a few more strokes from him to make Chloe come, but he denied himself release as they'd just started. He kept pushing._

_ "Harder, Lex… harder!" she screamed, squirming beneath him on the bed, keep clenching his buttocks as he drove inside, then she raised her legs and put them around his waist._

_ He suddenly found himself all the way in, buried as deep as he could get inside of her and it took all the self-control he had not to let go just at this moment._

_ They were moving clumsily, like a couple of horny teenagers, but it felt good, because they needed each other _that_ much._

_ "Honey, can you come?" Lex panted into her ear, not able to hold back anymore. He felt like he'd just ran a marathon, his body as well as hers bathed in sweat._

_ "Yeah… yeah…" _

_ Their pelvises slammed into each other even more wider and then she was coming._

_ And she'd never come so hard in her life._

_ "Lex! I love you!" she screamed._

_ "I love you too, Chloe!" he echoed as he came hard as well._

* * *

Chloe and Lex looked each other in the eye as all the memories came back to them.

Then, in the same time they both reached for their faces and locked themselves in a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Lex and Chloe were sitting on a couch in his apartment, kissing.

Chloe didn't pull away, instead she grasped the front of his shirt and brought him closer and then her hands slip to his arms and up to his bald head.

Lex moaned into her mouth as her touch of his sensible skull gave him more pleasure and soon his own hands started wandering over her body, stopping at her breast. He cupped them though her blouse what made Chloe gasp and release his mouth for a moment to catch her breath. He, then, started kissing her neck and blindly trying to unbutton her blouse while she was fumbling with his shirt.

They forgot about their problems, their forgot about the whole world around them. All that mattered were the sensations and the nagging need for each other that had to be satisfied.

Almost in the same time they managed to get the upper clothes off each other and while Chloe was busy with sliding her hands down Lex's smooth and deliciously muscular torso he lowered his face to her breast. She didn't get to his pants, gasping again as she felt his lips and tongue over her nipples.

"Bed…" Lex murmured against her lips when he raised his head to kiss her again.

"Mhhmm…" she just hummed and let him take her into his arms and carry her to wherever was his bedroom.

Then he was lowering her down to his bed and immediately he found himself hovering over her, capturing her lips and caressing her body again. His hands wandered down her crouch and soon her skirt along with her panties landed on the floor.

"You're turn," she said, clearly not happy that he was still half-clothed.

She reached to his flies and unzipped it, pulling his pants down, letting his hardened cock spring free.

He was very big, just as she remembered and her inner channel pulsed when the need for him overwhelmed her again.

Lex just smiled on seeing how impressed she was with his size and went down on her again.

Chloe spreads her legs and then bent her knees, putting them on both sides of him.

"Wait…" Lex murmured like he remembered something and that caused Chloe to frown. "Condom?" he asked.

"It's ok," Chloe just said, wriggling wantonly beneath him, her body shaking with nagging desire. "Lex, just do it already!"

"Pills?" he asked again, his eyes blurry from need as well.

"I've got it covered," the answered came and as there was no need for them to delay this any longer Lex put his finger to her clit, not noticing the strange tone in her voice while with hard-on.

"God!" Chloe's mouth opened widely, her breathing heavy. "Lex… please… no torturing…" she gasped.

If it wasn't for his painfully throbbing cock Lex would keep torturing her, but for the first time in his life he couldn't control himself. Well, maybe the second, he thought while the freshly acquired memories from their night in Vegas appeared in his mind again.

He positioned himself and slid his cock inside her all the way.

"Oh God… yes!" Chloe screamed as she felt him deep inside, finally filling the void. "Yes, just like that…"

"Oh… Chloe, you… you feel so… good…" he breathed into her ear as he pulled back and pushed in again.

"Yeah… yeah… you too…" Her arms around his neck, caressing his skull while they were kissing a little clumsily, her legs entwined around his waist, pulling him deep.

They were acting completely on their instinct, doing what their bodies wanted to do, getting closer and closer to their release.

"Oh… Lex… I…" Chloe's mouth opened widely and they lost the kiss as she started coming hard and powerfully.

Lex couldn't hold on anymore, seeing her face in such an ecstasy, an ecstasy he was giving her, hearing the wet sound of their copulating, feeling her channel closing over him pushed him over the edge and he released himself into her in long powerful shots.

Then, they were just lying there, bodies still joined, arms around each other, they were panting into each other's ears, too exhausted and sated to let go.

* * *

Chloe woke up in the morning, feeling very hot.

Then she realized that she wasn't in her bed and that there was a body clinging to her from the behind, holding her tightly in its arms.

She moaned quietly as she remembered what had happened and then she pulled away from Lex.

A growl of disapproval got out of his mouth as she did so.

"Come back in here," Lex said and tried to reach for her to bring her into his embrace once again.

"Lex?" Chloe asked, pretty terrified with his actions. "Lex, what are you doing?"

He finally opened his eyes and looked at her more consciously.

"Just want to hold you, that's what I'm doing," he said and then it hit him. Her eyes weren't happy and giddy from the amazing sex they'd had, they were confused and scared. "Oh, come on!" he raised his voice, feeling his good mood going away replaced by agitation. "You can't honestly tell me that what happened between us last night wasn't real! We weren't drunk!"

"Who knows what was in that vial?" Chloe asked, switching her protective mode on.

She hurt him, she could see it in his eyes and it hurt her too.

She shook her head.

"Sorry, I know it wasn't that, but… we just had… we wanted this, so we… we did it."

"Yeah… and your point is?" Lex prompted.

Chloe ran in the mind through all the reasons why she shouldn't be with him and then asked the obvious question, "Did you really mean to hurt me with taking my mother away? You locked her up, Lex, you experimented on her."

"How the hell did we get here?" Lex asked, sitting on the bed and rubbing his eyes.

Fortunately, he kept the distracting part of his body covered with the sheet.

"Chloe, that was ages ago."

"No that long," she said unyieldingly. "Lex, I just need to know."

"This is not the time…"

"This is exactly the time for that conversation! Please, be honest with me!"

Lex sighed heavily and looked away.

"All I can say, Chloe, is that I'm sorry that I hurt you," he finally said.

"But you would do it again, wouldn't you?" she asked. "If we hadn't gotten married you would've in a heartbeat. Hell, you'd probably do it even now if it meant helping you with your research."

Lex didn't answer, kept looking down.

"You know what? If you want to save the world you should just run for senate and stop hurting innocent people!"

"Because the meteor infected are so innocent!" he finally answered back and looked into her eyes.

She wasn't sure what she saw in them since he put his poker face back on, but she was still pretty sure she hurt him.

But he hurt her more.

"Chloe," he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment in attempt to calm himself down. "The world is not black and white, it's grey. The American justice system is flawed and corrupted. And yes, I've been thinking about politics from some time now but…"

"Do you think I care what you may or may not do in the future? Lex, you've already done the damage!"

"Meteor infected are dangerous! Yes, I was experimenting on them, but that was over a year ago! They would've ended up in jail or dead anyway, so I'd decided to find a away to take their powers away."

"You hurt them all."

"For the price of true freedom any one of them would agree to my experiments!"

"But one of them was my mom! My mom, Lex! And then _me!_"

"I never kept your prisoner."

"But you did test me," she said, hiding her face in her hands.

She didn't know what to do. It was like her heart was screaming for him, but her head was telling her the opposite. She'd never thought she would find herself in that position. She's always thought she would chose the heart no matter what. Now it was just too complicated.

_What am I supposed to do? _She asked herself in her mind.

In that very moment Lex's phone rang, so he got it from his pants that were lying on the ground and picked up.

"Luthor," he said with very annoyed and hostile voice. "Yes… thank you," he added after a moment of listening.

If that was even possible his face was even more impenetrable now. Chloe couldn't read anything from it.

"What happened?" she finally asked when he just kept staring at the wall. "Lex?"

"That was one of my lawyers," he finally said. "We are no longer married," he finished and looked right into her eyes.

Chloe swallowed hard. If that just happened… it must be a sign.

Yet, she kept looking into his blue-grey eyes.

Then, after a while she finally shifted on the bed, scooted the sheet and while covered with it she went to look for her clothes.

"Chloe?" she could hear Lex. "Chloe, what are you doing?"

"We're done," she just said and got nothing in answer to that.

_They were done._

Just like that. Like a sentence.

An affair with Lex might be great for her, but starting a family? She didn't believe Lex could handle a child while still having so many issues with his own childhood years.

There would always be darkness in him, no matter how hard he tried to make it go away.

And she couldn't ruin her life for him.

Lex could just watch her picking her clothes like he was in some kind of trans. Then she left his bedroom with them and then, after a minute of two, he heard the front door closing behind her.

She left.

She disappeared from his life just like that.

He couldn't do anything to stop her. He couldn't change what he'd done in the past. He just couldn't turn back time.

And he hated himself for being so needy for her earlier on, for showing her in that very morning how much desperate he was to feel something, to have her right there by his side, in his arms.

He hated himself for being that weak.

* * *

Chloe got to the clinic just in time. They had a slight delay, so she was asked to wait for her turn anyway.

She walked over to a chair and sat down on it heavily. She felt like she was in some kind of trans. She didn't know what was going on around her. She was just aware of the fact that she was, indeed, pregnant, but in half an hour she probably wouldn't be anymore.

She thought about that amazing night she'd had, about how it'd even happened in the first place.

Yes, she remembered, but it didn't make it any more easier as she'd hoped it would.

She could still hear Lex's words in her head: "_I would give it all up, all I have… if only I had the guarantee for something real in life, something that would actually last."_

But that was just it, Chloe thought, he could never have that guarantee. Even if there was love that couldn't be destroyed there was always a possibility of death, sickness…

It was just it – life.

Chloe sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Her hands wandered to her stomach.

All the things she'd heard from all the people that hated Lex started resurfacing.

She could hear them all…

_Luthors are like a disease…_

_ Luthors should never have children.._

_ What Lionel did to Lucas, Lillian, Lex…_

_ Lex's mother killed her own son to save him! How sick is that a mother preferred her child dead than to be Lionel's…?!_

_ Chloe, you should run away from him as fast as you can…_

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?" Chloe woke up from her reverie and looked at the nurse that had been calling her form some time now. "Miss Sullivan? It's your turn."

"Yeah… ok…" Chloe murmured and stood up, making few step toward the doctor's office.

"Are you ok, miss?" the nursed asked her while putting her hand on Chloe's shoulder. "If you have doubts you can always…"

"No, it's ok," Chloe interrupted her and made another step.

Then something else appeared in her mind.

She saw a small child, a boy that was five, maybe six years old. He was running around the meadow, his face happy, laughing with joy. He was beautiful. His hair was beautiful – golden red.

Then, just like that the kid stopped and the smile disappeared from his face. Now he was sad, devastated, what made Chloe's heart ache in pain at the sight of it.

"Mummy! Mummy, why did you kill me?!" the child asked and the vision blurred away.

Chloe stopped just before the door.

* * *

Just when Chloe exited the clinic she felt the rush of air and Clark was standing next to her.

"Oh god, please Chloe, tell me you didn't do it!" he yelled.

Chloe could just stare at him in shock.

"Ho… how?" she finally asked.

"Lana," the answer came and it explained everything.

"She just can't keep her mouth shut, can she?!" Chloe got mad.

"Chloe, this is not important at the moment," Clark's voice was very serious. He put his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him. "Did you…?"

Chloe sighed heavily.

"No, Clark," she shook her head, "I didn't. I couldn't kill my baby."

"Oh, that's a huge relief!"

"You wanted to stop me?" Chloe asked, bewildered. "Clark, that is so…" The fact that her friend wanted to persuade her from having an abortion made her heart warmer. Clark was really a true friend, even when the child was Lex's all that mattered to him was that it would be alive.

"I can't believe Lana would do something like that!" Clark raised his voice and let go off Chloe's shoulders. "Tell you to have an abortion?! Lana?! And you… Chloe, I know you! That is so not like you!"

"I know, I know…" Chloe admitted, looking down at the ground. "But I didn't, right? I admit being confused and all those hate toward Lex… it wasn't easy. I just… snapped. It was too much. Somebody else made the decision for me and I just… didn't do anything about it."

"You did, you didn't have the abortion," Clark told her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I guess I am."

"So what that the father is Lex? That is just an innocent baby. It didn't ask to come to this world. I mean… look at me, my parents were aliens, but my mum and dad took me to their house anyway. They raised me the best they could."

"Yes, the Kents did a remarkable job." Chloe found herself smiling. It was very refreshing after all that brooding.

" And If I was raised by Lionel I would never be that good. I would be just like him."

"I know, Clark.

"So you have to give that baby a chance. If anyone can do this, it's you Chloe Sullivan."

"Thank you. That really means a lot, but… I would appreciate you keep this pregnancy to yourself for a while, ok? I will not get rid of it, I… I already love it…" Chloe suddenly realized that and her eyes got glassy. She felt she could never ever hurt it, she would protect it with her life. She wouldn't survive if something happened to her baby.

"Of course, Chloe… and… What happened to Lana?" Clark saddened. "Recently I just… I just have this feeling that I don't know her anymore…"

"Clark, the best way to solve this is just to sit down and talk," Chloe advised and patted his arm. "Now, I have to go. I'll take a few free days from work. I need it."

"Yes, you do. Go somewhere you can relax."

Fifteen minutes later, after having sent Lex an e-mail that she would not show up for work in this week, Chloe dialed her cousin's number.

"Lois? I need you…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Firstly, thank you very much for your reviews!

I'm having a really hard to write now. I just feel so… mentally tired. It always happens to me when I write too much. I know I need a break, but I will finish this first. This is not the last chapter, of course, but maybe I manage to wrap it all up in the next one : )

God, while writing about pregnancy I thought about my own future and grr… I'm terrified when it comes to natural birth and c section. I guess I would choose the second one… or it's better just not to get pregnant:D (I wish there was 100% birth control method;/ Yeah , I know, having no sex is, but… seriously? Would you go for that?:D)

* * *

It was the third day since Chloe had arrived at her cousin's, Lois.

She'd called and then she'd just showed up at her door crying when she'd seen her and bubbling that she'd been pregnant. First, Lois had been baffled and astonished and then she'd just given Chloe a hug. The condition of the younger cousin had showed her that she shouldn't have been congratulating her.

"Chloe, who…" Lois had started, but Chloe had shut her down immediately.

"I'm sorry, Lois, not now. Maybe later… I just can't talk about this all right now, can you understand?"

"Sure, come on in!"

So Lois, though very curious, had managed to not ask any more questions, instead she'd done everything she could to keep Chloe occupied and tried to provide her some good time. It'd been fruitless.

Them, when Lois had no idea what to do next she finally dared to start, "Chloe… I'm sorry, but you look terrible and have no fun even if I try hard. Please, just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you?"

They were sitting in Lois's small living room over two hot cups of tea. At first Lois had wanted to spike hers, but then because of Chloe she'd changed her mind. Her poor cousin had enough on her plate, so Lois could give up her old habits for one night.

"Talk, Chlo," she encouraged, "I won't judge. That what's I'm here for."

So Chloe started. First the words came with difficulty, but when she got further into the story it came out on its own and suddenly she realized she told Lois everything.

She looked down on the floor, then took another sip of her tea.

"Wow… that's a nice mess you've got yourself into, Chlo," Lois finally said.

"Tell me about it."

"But you did the right thing with this baby, you know?"

"I know." Chloe looked back at Lois. "Still, I'm so lost… what am I going to do? My career… my life… Lex… being my boss…"

"Chloe," Lois stopped her and leaned toward her to put a hand on her arm. "You know what sound off to me? I mean off about you."

"What is it?"

"Why do you keep listen to what other people have to say?"

"I don't understand," Chloe admitted.

"That Lex," Lois explained, "why do you think you can't have a relationship with him?"

"Because he's…"

"Is that something that you _were told _or you _saw_?" Lois interrupted her.

"I… but…" Chloe stammered. "How could I ever be with him?"

"And why would you not?" Lois raised her eyebrows. "You two clearly have something special and I don't only mean the incredible sex thing, though you know me," she sent her cousin a mischievous smile, "I'm talking about the way you understand you each other, you can talk for hours, enjoy your company, so tell me if I'm wrong here, but isn't that what a real relationship is supposed to be all about? Sex and getting along well?"

"Yeah, but love and trust are also necessary," Chloe added.

"And who says you can't love him? Or trust him? Who knows, maybe you already do."

"Come on!"

"What's so shocking about that? Forget about your friends, forget about those stupid articles that people write about him, we both know most of them are rubbish, just… listen to your heart. I know it sounds cliché, but it's true. Life is supposed to be messy, Chloe, it won't be perfect no matter who you'll choose to spend it with."

Chloe looked at Lois in complete shock.

"But…" she started again.

"But what? Just… Chloe, what do you feel?"

"It's Lex Luthor and even you know something about him."

"Well, yeah, but from the news. From the Inquisitor."

"Lois, I also told you about…"

"Your mother thing? Yeah, but he apologized and it was a long time ago. I'm not saying you should just jump to his arms and live happily ever after. We're both know it doesn't work that way. I'm just saying you should consider it and stop listening to others. Think what _you want_ and what _you feel_. Sometimes we have to listen to our heart, not our brain."

"You seem so sure that I listen to my brain," Chloe pointed out.

"Because it's true. You always have been," Lois just told her. "Just remember, not a single man in this world is perfect. Everybody has their dark side and you look to me like you could handle Lex's. He's powerful, intimidating and complicated, ok, I agree, but you are strong enough to handle it and, look at the bright side, he's that much more passionate and caring. He's desperate for love? Then he won't be with anyone else but you. Chloe, when it comes to investigative reporting you're brave and fearless, but when it comes to love… You have to take a chance if you feel something for him. Who knows? Maybe you'll end up happy? Maybe it'll be better than you think?"

* * *

After a week of absence Chloe came back to Metropolis with Lois. Her cousin had wanted to move there for a long time now and thought it would be the perfect opportunity. She could help Chloe adjust to her new situation and help her.

Chloe had taken a lot of time to think and she finally decided to be brave. She couldn't deny her feelings for Lex, but she wasn't sure yet if that was love either. After all a relationship with such a man would be a challenge, would be hard and add to that the pregnancy…

The true was Chloe couldn't hide that from Lex forever, if she kept the baby he deserved to know, there was no other option. She would never keep something so important from him. The question now was whether he would like them to be something more if there was a child on the way. After all it was way too fast even if he'd told her that he wanted to have a family.

"Chloe! You look good!" Clark smiled to her as she appeared in the Daily Planet.

"And you… are wearing a name badge, Clark?" Chloe asked as she saw it. The fact that he changed from his usual plaid to an actual dress shirt surprised her as well.

"Well… yeah… they're hiring, so I took a chance and… here I am!"

"Lois Lane!" Lois pushed Chloe aside and reached her hand to Clark. She hated to be ignored. "Chloe's cousin!"

"Hey, I'm Clark," he introduced himself clearly taken aback by Lois's behavior.

"You'll get used to her." Chloe winked at him. "How's Lana?"

"Ekhm… well…" Clark started like he didn't know how to say it.

"Oh no! Did you guys…?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah… in fact she's leaving tonight. To Paris."

"Wow," Chloe gasped. "That's fast."

"We're over, so she decided to do something with her life and become somebody. She didn't want to live in the shadow…" Clark lowered his voice and stopped, looking at Chloe significantly.

"Oh," she understood. "That is… so selfish and… stupid."

"I understand her. She wants to do something good too, be somebody and… face it, Chloe, we were never meant to be. Too many bumps on the road."

"I guess… Do you know where I can catch her?"

"Sure…"

"Are they still hiring?" Lois, who'd been preoccupied with looking around suddenly shifted her attention back at them. "I would use a job."

"All three of us here? Knock yourself out!" Chloe just said with a laugh and decided to go see Lana.

* * *

She caught her at the airport.

"Lana! Would you really leave without saying goodbye?!" she burst at her.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, I felt really bad after what happened and… you know me, I hate goodbyes."

"Lana, you're my friend," Chloe said.

"Still?" she asked her. "Chloe, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me. One moment I was that crazy person who told you to kill your baby and… I don't know myself anymore," she admitted, biting her lip.

"I'm thinking of trying with Lex," Chloe blurted out.

Lana's eyes opened widely.

"You can't be…"

"Stop it!" Chloe raised her index finger. "You don't have the right to tell me what to do! You still want to be my friend? Be supportive!"

"Chloe, I'm sorry, I…"

"What is it?" Chloe asked. "Why you don't want me to be with him so much?"

Lana was quiet, staring at the floor.

"I'll tell you," Chloe started again and ironically, when she finally stated listening to her heart everything became much clearer. She _understood._ "Lex has a very complicated nature," she told Lana, "and he was too much for you to handle. That is why you ran back to Clark, am I right?"

Lana still didn't say a word, so Chloe thought she was on the right track and she continued, "You came back to Clark, because you still had those naïve dreams that you could have be one big happy family together. And then you regretted leaving Lex when you found out who Clark really is. You need somebody equal, Lana, you hate being in the shadow of your man. Lex could give you a start at high life, but you threw it away and now you're angry that he isn't pining after you, that he moved on and fell for me."

"Last time I checked it was just a simple fuck. No one fell for no one," Lana said before she could stop herself.

Chloe smiled at her with satisfaction.

"Oh, you know well that there are feelings," she corrected, "but you still can't believe that someone would actually fall for me, Chloe Sullivan, and not for you, the old town beauty."

"Chloe," Lana started rather harshly.

"No, let me finish. I'm done being manipulated by you! You leaving Lex was the best thing that happened to him, because he had the chance to fall for me!"

Slap.

Chloe couldn't actually believe that Lana slapped her.

And she just destroyed the remnants of their friendship.

Lana was terrified, Chloe could see that clearly on her face and then, Lana just started crying.

"Chloe!" she sobbed. "Oh my god! What's happening to me?! I don't want to be that person! What happened to me?"

"Lana, you don't have to be that person, you can change. The power lies within you," Chloe said, suddenly feeling less angry. Something was happening to her ex-friend, something bad, and the only way to start a new life with a clean slate was to leave. Now Chloe understood Lana's actions as well.

"Yes," Lana said, "you're right. There's too much pain and too much burden in Smallville. I have to leave. I have to leave that little princess who lost her parents behind and became a new and better person. I can't be so bitter…"

And that was it. Lana apologized, managed to wish Chloe happiness in the life she chose, though with a slight scowl, and then walked away. Just like that. Forever.

And Chloe never saw her again.

* * *

Straight from the airport Chloe drove to the LuthorCorp, but she was told Lex wasn't there. In fact he hadn't showed up for work for almost a week.

The same about Daily Planet.

The only option left was his penthouse.

Chloe had a really bad feeling.

"Mr Luthor does not wish any visitors," she was told by the doorman and didn't know what to do, "but in fact…" he got closer and lowered his voice, "in fact I think he really needs it."

"Why? What's wrong?" Chloe asked, evident fear in her voice.

"If I didn't know him better I would say he completely broke."

"Broke?" Chloe parroted, baffled.

"I think he's depressed. Come…" the doorman let her inside Lex's penthouse. "The bedroom, probably," he told her.

"Thank you," Chloe said and gave him a few dollars for all that help. "I really appreciate this."

"Just make sure he's back on his feet. I'm sick of all the phone calls from his work places."

Chloe was left alone, standing in Lex's hall.

She felt like she couldn't move, but then she told herself to be brave just like Lois had advised her to do. She finally had to stop listening to others and just focus on what she needed at the moment.

And her stupidity had probably caused Lex a depression.

She wondered in what condition she would see him in.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **I guess my muse is back! Just in time for that last chapter I promised!

It's hard to end this when you all love my story so much, but I think if I add something forcefully I'll just push my lack and spoil the story. After all, it supposed to look like that when I came up with the plot and I had no idea that this would become so popular! You, guys, are just fantastic! Thank you for every one good word: )

Oh, and I wish you such a love that Chloe & Lex have, with understanding, equality, trust and… of course – amazing sex! (though I don't wish getting pregnant by accident:P)

* * *

Chloe reached Lex's master bedroom's door. She took a deep breath, opened it and stepped over the threshold.

It was completely dark inside, so at first she couldn't see anything clearly, the room also was in desperate need of winding.

Finally, when Chloe stood there motionless for a few seconds her sight adjusted, so she could at least make out the bundle on the bed that resembled a human being. That had to be Lex.

Before she said anything, she pulled the curtains away with one swift motion, so the light could enter, then she opened the window.

"Go away!" got muffled from Lex's mouth.

Chloe turned back toward the bed and finally saw the room clearly.

First thing that struck her was the enormous quantity of empty bottles scattered all over the floor. Lex, on the other side, was lying in bed, his back turned on her. He was obviously hangover or maybe even drunk, wearing his business suit, only it was all rumpled by now.

That view terrified Chloe and for a moment she couldn't speak, she could just stare at him. Her heart started aching as she felt guilty, because she was the one to blame for that man's downfall. She, Chloe Sullivan, and she'd never before in her entire life felt more for him than in that very moment. Lois was right. Chloe was completely and irrevocably in love with him. She didn't know when it happened, had no idea which particular moment had done the trick, but it was just how love worked. It found you when least expected and in places you would never even try to look. It would just come knocking the breath out of your lungs and getting to your head, you fought it for a while but then you just gave up. There was no point in denying oneself true happiness. Love also didn't always choose the perfect person and maybe exactly that was perfect. You got somebody you needed and that somebody needed you just as much. In that very moment Chloe also understood Zatanna's reasons, understood what the witch had in mind.

"I said…" Lex started again, clearly getting angry, and turned to look at the intruder. "Chloe?" He was shocked with seeing her there, just like she was the last person he would expect to walk into his bedroom. His voice hoarse and tired.

Now Chloe could get a good look at his face and she felt even more guilty and more sorry for him. She started wondering if he'd ever before gotten himself into such a state. Lex had dark circled around his eyes that revealed his lack of sleep, his face white as paper, his body probably dehydrated and starved from all that alcohol. Chloe also thought he needed a shower.

"Go away," he mumbled to her and turned his back on her, returning to his previous position on the bed.

Chloe sighed and found herself going over to the bed, then getting under the covers and pressing her body to Lex's back, embracing him, her hand wandered to his bald skull and started stroking it softly.

"I don't need your pity!" Lex raised his voice and tried to get away from her arms, but she just held more tightly. She could sense his accelerated heartbeat and being finally so close to him, finally feeling his body next to hers made her feel less pain, like there had been an empty hole in her before and now it was gone.

"It's not pity, Lex," she whispered softly into his ear, but he still wouldn't face her.

"Lex…" she started and suddenly found herself at loss for words. She had no idea how to say what she wanted him to know. "I screw up," she admitted after a moment of silence. Lex didn't move, didn't speak, just listened, his heart beating fast. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you. Zatanna was right, Lex. I _need_ you. _We _need each other. I… I…" Chloe took a deep breath. "I love you," she finally said, being brave.

Lex's body stilled even more, now it was completely stiff and motionless against hers. Still, he didn't say anything back.

"I guess we're both screw up at some point, so let's be screw up together," Chloe started bubbling, feeling unease as he didn't say 'I love you' back to her. "Lex?"

Suddenly she felt his body shaking a little, he tried to make it stop, but couldn't.

Chloe tightened her hold on him even more and she suddenly understood. He didn't say it back, because he was unable to. All those emotions running through him at that moment made him shiver, made him weak, made him so close to breakdown, so close to… cry. If he opened his mouth and spoke his voice would definitely falter.

"It's ok, Lex," Chloe whispered into his ear, kept stroking his head, "it's ok, let it go, I understand."

She could feel him fighting for a moment, but then he just gave up. He needed to let it go, because he'd been holding it all inside since he could remember.

"It's ok," Chloe repeated soothingly, "you won't be any less of a man for me if you just let go. Do it. It'll make you feel better."

He was still so quiet.

"Lex, there's also something you need to now. I can't keep it from you any longer. I.. I am… I'm pregnant," she finally breathed out.

That did it.

His body shifted and then she was forced to let go off him, because he turned to her, facing her again.

He was still at loss for words, but she didn't mind. She watched the emotions that he couldn't hide anymore painted all over his face and it meant more to her that him saying 'I love you' at loud.

He pulled her closer, putting his arms around her, this time they held to each other right, while being face to face. Chloe snuggled into the nook between his arm and neck as he pulled her close to his chest.

"I love you too, Chloe Sullivan," he finally said and she felt his body shaking a little again. She could've sworn he was crying or at least that had tears in his eyes. "A baby?"

"Yes, night in Vegas. Obviously unprotected."

They remained in silence for a moment, but then Chloe finally blurted out, "Lex, you're in desperate need for a shower."

He actually chuckled at that remark.

"Yeah, I probably am, sorry."

"Don't be. It's all my fault. If I hadn't…"

"Shh…" He pulled away and cupped her face. "It's not your fault. It just happened."

"But I was so stupid…"

"The important thing is that you are here now."

After those words he managed to sit on the bed and then get up.

"Go, I'll wait," she promised, so he disappeared in the bathroom.

Chloe also got up, feeling surreal. She'd just told Lex Luthor that she loved him, she, Chloe Sullivan! And he loved her back! And she was having his child. And he was apparently happy about that!

She couldn't wrap her mind around this, so she just decided to feel, enjoy the moment, stop thinking too much, because it hadn't done her any good the last few weeks.

First she walked over to the windows and also opened the second one, then she looked for fresh bed covers and changed the sheets. She didn't bother with taking all that bottles out though, she wasn't a maid and Lex had stuff he paid a good money to. She just brought a few garbage bags from the kitchen, put the bottles inside and left them in the corridor by the front door. Then she quickly looked over all the things Lex had in his fridge and finally prepared something edible. The last thing – coffee.

When Lex finally walked out of his bathroom he was welcomed by freshly smelling room, changed sheets, made up bed and Chloe sprawled on top of it just next to the tray with food and a coffee pot.

"Chloe…" he started.

"It was nothing." She smiled. "Really. I enjoyed doing this for you. After all I owed you that and… I probably still haven't make it all up to you."

"Stop it," he said softly and came over to the bed.

He positioned himself next to her, his back supported against the bed frame and then he pulled her back into his arms, immediately searching for her lips with his.

They kissed for a moment, completely losing each other in the sensations, but then Chloe put a hand to his chest and gently pushed him away.

"You need to eat something first," she told him, "and you should also drink a cup of coffee to clear that mind of yours from all the alcohol."

"I was always unusually immune to…" he started, but she closed his mouth by sticking a bread roll into it.

"Eat while I talk. There's still a lot I want to tell you. I owe you the whole truth and I warn you, you will not like it all," she notified in serious tone.

"Chloe…" he started when he finally managed to bite, chew and swallow.

"No, please, let me say this and don't try to make it all look like I didn't do anything wrong."

"But…"

"Lex, just eat!" she raised her voice.

He laughed, but then he obediently took another bite.

"I wanted to… I wanted…" she stopped for a moment, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and blurted out, "I wanted to have an abortion."

Lex stopped eating, then he put the rest of his roll back on the tray and finally, after a moment that seemed like an eternity to Chloe, he looked at her.

It wasn't the look she expected. She thought he would be hurt or at least disappointed with her, but no, all she saw was sadness, but no accusation.

"I understand," he said loud and clear.

"What?" Chloe was shocked. "How could you… I wanted to kill our child!"

"But you didn't and that's what matter, right?" he prompted.

"Well, yeah, but still…"

"Who talked you into that?" he just asked, surprising her even more.

"I don't understand…" she admitted, "how did you…?"

"Chloe," he turned to her, so he wouldn't have to cock his head to be able to look into her eyes. "I _know _you and that is why I _am sure_ that you would never go through with the abortion."

"You can't believe in me so badly…"

"I do," he reassured her, making her heart soften. She felt like she would just melt into a pool of goo on the floor. Lex turned out not even remotely as bad as she'd thought he would. He was understanding, gentle when the situation required and above all, he had, indeed, a heart. Chloe had been wrong about him all along, her friends had been wrong.

"Don't cry, Chloe, please. I have enough of weakness for one day," he asked her, but still, there was no reprimand or blunt demand in his vice, just care and plea. "Ok?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head, making her tears stop. She had glassy eyes, but she managed to keep herself together. "It's just… I was so wrong about you…"

"I told you."

"And I'm so…"

"Don't," he stopped, "stop apologizing to me. Remember that it works both ways. You understand me and I understand you. I know why you've done it all, why you've been so hesitant."

"You really think I would never have an abortion?" she asked, desperate to make herself sure. If he believed in her so deeply she could try it as well.

"Yes, I am," he confirmed, looking her deeply in the eye. Truth in his. "Now, who told you to have an abortion? Clark?" Lex prompted and Chloe could sense a hint of regret and disappointment in his voice. She thought Lex had been over his issues with Clark, but she must've been wrong.

"Lana," she said.

"That…" Lex started and clenched his fists. "Where is she now? I have to talk some sense into that… it was about my baby!"

"Lex, it's fine," Chloe tried to calm him down while covering his hand with hers. "She's gone…" she told everything him about Lana leaving.

"So we're great together," Lex said when after finishing his meal and coffee he pulled Chloe into his arms again.

"Yeah," she confirmed, "I guess you were right after all."

He looked at her and smiled to her warmly.

"I love you, Chloe. You're the most changeling and obnoxious woman ever, but I do love you with my whole heart," he confessed.

"Hey! I could say the exact thing about you!" Chloe bristled.

"Yeah, and we understand each other, and… oh, the great sex we have," he said with obvious subtext.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot… the great sex!" Chloe giggled and kissed him.

"You're the best I've ever had by the way," Lex said in between the kisses.

"And vice versa, Mr. Luthor," Chloe answered.

They lay down, Lex hovering over her body, then he cupped her face and looked her deeply in the eyes, "You are so beautiful," he said with husky voice and kissed her deeply.

She moaned, opening her mouth for him, allowing his tongue in.

They stripped themselves as fast as they could and then Lex immediately went down on her, desiring her so much that his cock was already painfully erected against her belly.

Then he lowered his face down, kissing her neck, licking his way down her body, teasing her nipples and sliding his fingers inside of her.

Chloe arched her back at the intense stimulating and gasped loudly.

Lex didn't waste any time, they needed each other too badly, they wanted each other's bodies, wanted to satisfy that primal need.

So he got inside of her all the way with one firm push, making her moan again, opening her legs wider and then put them around his waist, bringing him closer.

He started fucking her right away, didn't give her any time to catch her breath. He was dominant, pushing into her in fast powerful strokes that made the bed jump and bump against the wall.

Chloe understood his reasons for being so savage. Earlier before he'd been through a meltdown, so now he had to become strong again. Lex had complicated nature and it was very hard for him to just let it all go and break. Now, he had to put himself back together into that powerful and hard man.

And Chloe loved every second of it.

She loved him being harsh. She loved him being gentle. She knew he would never hurt her, it wasn't about that. She'd never before been more sure that they really belonged together. She could take him, she was a match for him. He wanted rough se and was totally up to it, because she loved it as much as he did.

"Ok?" he suddenly asked while still fucking her hard.

"Yeah… oh God… YESS! LEXX!" she shouted as the orgasm shot through her so hard that she lost her breath and for a moment didn't even know where she was or who she was. All that mattered was Lex moving within her.

"Chloe!... argh… yes… Chloe.. love!" He came as well, filling her in, his orgasm so powerful that it leveled him completely and he just collapsed into her arms, panting erratically. Both their bodies bathed in sweat.

"That was… fuck!" Chloe had no words to describe the sex they'd just had.

"Yeah…. It really was…" Lex agreed and then pulled his face up and kissed her languidly.

"God, how have I managed to survive without this for so long?"

"I guess you should send Zatanna a thank you card," Lex chuckled and slid his softened cock out of Chloe, then laid on his back, pulling Chloe close so she would snuggle into his chest.

They were just lying there, still breathing heavily, embraced.

And it felt right for the first time, because Chloe wasn't holding back or denying it anymore. She accepted it. Let the love into her heart.

That was the best decision she'd ever made.

She just kept lying there, listening to Lex's heartbeat, feeling completely liberated.

Then, after about ten more minutes Lex started playing with her breast and kissing her lips.

"Again?" Chloe raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yes," he just said and soon sank into her again, this time moving slower, this time making love to her, this time cherishing her.

* * *

Chloe just stood there, in the Daily Planet, next to Clark and was looking into his shocked eyes.

"Earth to Clark! Where are you? Back on Krypton?" she finally asked, exasperated with his astonishment.

"You can't honestly tell me that he's capable of love," Clark finally said.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"You know what? I'm fucking tired of this, Clark Kent! I am in love with Lex and he is in love with me! Deal with it or lose me. I don't fucking care anymore! You're my friend! Friends are supposed to be there for each other!"

"But…" Clark started again.

"Shhhh!" Chloe shut him down. "Lex is so capable of love that he surprises me with it every single day! He's not the same person the world sees when he's with me! He kept that side of his hidden long enough, because he was afraid of getting hurt again! Believe me, I know how his heart works by now!"

"But he and I…"

"Clark! You kept secrets from him and he knew it! Yet, you kept playing dumb instead of just telling: 'You know what, Lex? Yeah, I have secrets, but I can't tell you'."

"Chloe, it's not…"

"It _is _that simple, Clark! If I were in his position I would be pissed at you too! I always knew you were hiding something, but you never denied it, so you were easier on me!"

Clark kept quiet this time as not to make Chloe angrier.

"Clark…" she sighed, "you do want me to be happy, don't you? _This_ is what makes me happier than I could even imagine. "

"I'm sorry, you know I still want to be your friend."

"Then act like one!"

"It's not that simple when you're with my nemesis."

"Oh, let's not kid ourselves here/!" Chloe snorted. "Lex is _not_ your nemesis! He's just an ex-friend and…" In that very moment Chloe felt like she had an epiphany, like everything finally became so clear and obvious to her. "Clark… you don't hate Lex, you just… you keep blaming yourself for turning your back on him, don't you? You keep thinking you've given up on him too soon."

She knew that very moment that she finally had Clark. His face told her everything, after all he wasn't as good at schooling his expression like Lex was.

"So it is true!" A smile appeared on her face.

"And what are you smiling about?" Clark was baffled. "Yes, I hate myself! Not him! Myself! For giving up on him too soon!"

"If that's true… there's still a chance. Clark, you can't be my friend and never bump into Lex again. You two just have to sit down and work it out."

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that?"

"It's never too late, besides… you don't have to be friends again. You just have to let go off all that hatred."

* * *

Chloe couldn't believe what had happened that day.

Ten minutes ago Clark had left Lex's penthouse.

They'd talked. They hadn't argued. They'd really tried to work something out. For her.

Chloe knew it wouldn't be easy. She knew that they might never be friends again, but at least now Clark admitted he had a secret that he couldn't tell Lex.

Chloe was full of hope for the future, but she didn't want to push the fate just yet. She could become Lex's wife and still have friend in the person of Clark Kent.

And her cousin, Lois, had just had her first date with him.

Yes, future would be much brighter than Chloe had thought. She would have a child with Lex, they would finally have a family. A full one. They'd both lost it at some point in the past, so they treasured it so much now.

And one more thing… Lex would eventually find out about Clark. Chloe knew Clark would have to become something more than just a symbol in the future.

"Million dollar for your thoughts," she heard Lex's voice from behind her and soon he put his arms around her.

"What happened to a penny?" She laughed and turned her face to him, so she could kiss him.

"Well, it's not like I can't afford it." He winked at her. "Tell me, love, what are you thinking about?"

"Life. Future. Clark and you. I think it might just work up, you know?"

"Maybe. At least we're not mortal enemies without a reason anymore," he chuckled. "Thank you. Thank you, Chloe, for changing my life. I feel like you turned it all around, brought happiness into it."

"And it makes me so happy to see that," she admitted, fully turning her body to him. "I love you. The Vegas wedding was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Pity my lawyers got that annulment so quickly," Lex teased her, "but it's nothing we cannot fix," he added with much more serious voice now.

"What are you…" Chloe stopped, forgetting what she was about to ask him, when Lex suddenly knelt on one knee.

"Chloe Sullivan…" he started while pulling out a huge diamond ring.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Zatanna entered her flat and look over her mail.

Then she saw it.

_**INVITATION**_, it said, _**You are cordially invited for the wedding union of Mr. Alexander Luthor & Ms. Chloe Sullivan.**_

Zatanna smiled to herself as she noticed few words added below, obviously written by Chloe: _we owe you!_

The witch just shook her head and smiled even broader.

"I knew it. I _always _know. So why the heck all the people I try to help are always so stubborn?!"

**THE END**


End file.
